


The Summer at Camp Campbell

by Vannilliaify



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, M/M, tags to be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vannilliaify/pseuds/Vannilliaify
Summary: The sun was shining, the birds are singing and everything was as it should be...except for the fact that Hiyoko Saionji, a pessimistic 10 year old, was still stuck in a miserable summer camp.





	1. Character List

LIST:  
David - Taka - age 22 

Gwen - Mondo - age 24

Gen - Daiya - age 24

Daniel - Kiyondo - age 22 

Max - Saionji - age 10

Nikki - Akane - age 8

Neil - Chihiro - age 12

Space Kid - Kaito - age 7

Ered - Junko - age 16

Dolph - Celestia - age 6

Nerris - Gundam - age 13

Harrison - Yumeno - age 12

Nurf - Hoshi - age 15

Sasha - Sonia - age 14

Tobii - Mikan - age 13

Erin - Maizono - age 15

Quartermaster - Izuru - age ??

Preston - Tsumigi - age 15 

Snake - Fuyuhiko - age ??


	2. Escape from Camp Campbell (Attempt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyoko tries to take advantage of the bus that drops off new campers to Camp Campbell as she plots to escape. Also, Taka tries to sing a song.

 

The morning had gone well enough; right after waking up, she fumbled her way out of her tent and to the showers. She made sure to dress in her most comfortable outfit  -- her light green shirt with an orange hoodie on top (it even had a cute, cuddly looking white cat picture to match her bow! It went nicely along with the yellow accents, too) -- before heading out to the Mess Hall. There, she ate her breakfast (even though she couldn't really tell what the mush was made of) with surprisingly little complaint, but that was only because she was scheming her plans…

 

 

And then she remembered two new campers were coming today. 

 

_ The bus goes back into town after dropping the kids off here….I can definitely use that as a route of escape! _

_ Today is the day, _ she decided,  _ the day I am going to make my escape out of this hellhole of a camp! _

 

She made a very quick beeline for the bus stop, but groaned in annoyance when she saw none other than the bane of her very existence standing there; Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

 

He spotted Hiyoko and happily waved her over to his spot. Did she come all the way here just to greet the incoming first-day campers? If so, that was unusually kind of her!!  Kiyotaka happily twirled around as he spoke, excitement obnoxiously present in his voice. “Can you believe it, Hiyoko?! We're getting not one, not three, but two new campers today!”   
  


Saionji couldn’t hold back an eye roll as she put her hands in the pocket of her orange-and-yellow cat hoodie, glaring at Taka. “Yup. Mhm. It's really, truly horrifying.     
  


Kiyotaka looked very concerned for a moment, but the look of worry melted into that of happiness just as soon as it had come. “Horrifying? What, are you afraid of making a few new friends?”   
  


She turned to face him, pure hatred beaming from her expression. If looks could kill, this annoying happy-go-lucky bastard would be fuckin’ decimated! “I'm not here to make friends, Taka,” Hiyoko spat. “I'm  _ only _ here because camp is where kids are sent when their parents don't want to deal with them.  Why do you think we return the favor when they hit seventy?”

 

Kiyotaka went to respond, but a thought stopped him in his tracks. He put his hands on his hips, raising a brow in suspicion. “Hey wait a sec, what are you even doing out here? Shouldn’t you be back at the campgrounds? I’m sure they have other activities you can participate in rather than you coming all the way out here...” 

  
  
Hiyoko deadpanned. “Well, it's not because the bus only comes in from the city to drop off and pick up campers and so far seems to be my only reasonable method of escaping this fucking nightmare of a camp.” A pause, then she added, “Definitely not that.”

  
  
Kiyotaka frowned heavily, squinting his eyes as if he was analyzing what she said. However, the only thing he commented was “Heeeeyy... watch your language, miss Saionji.”     
  


“Suck a dick—” But Hiyoko was cut off mid-sentence by an undaunted Kiyotaka. He picked her up, holding her level to where she could meet his eyes. She simply shifted uncomfortably.

  
“Look, Hiyoko. All I want is for you kids to have as much fun as I did when I was a Camp Campbell camper. Is that  _ really _ too much to ask for?”   
  
Despite the genuinely happy grin, she just kept glaring and tried to negate the overwhelming positivity of his. She turned her nose up in the air but made sure to still look the counselor straight in the eyes as she spoke. “You know what? I refuse to believe someone as happy as you can possibly exist.”

 

Just as Kiyotaka was going to respond, a bus horn honked very loudly. He gasped in excitement, saying “The bus is here already?!”  The counselor dropped the child he was holding without a second thought, as he ran towards the bus pulling in with open arms.

 

“Hello, welcome to Camp--” 

 

He didn’t register making a strange, almost strangled noise as he tripped over a rather large rock, dangerously close to having been run over the bus. The doors to the bus opened, and Izuru just blankly stared at the blonde little girl, vaguely pondering where Kiyotaka had gone. He spoke, making sure he got to the point fast as his tone stayed as monotone as ever.

 

“Kids are here.”   
  


And off that bus came barreling a little dark ball of energy, wild and untamed brown hair flopping around as it moved energetically. “Ha!” She laughed maniacally, pausing to deeply inhale the fresh air. She rubbed her hands together similar to an old-timey villain, practically screeching “Oh yeah, smell that nature! Oh, that's the stuff.”   
  
By the time the little girl had jumped off the bus, Kiyotaka had most of his bearings back intact. He shook his head one last time, grinning as he bent down to the girl's eye level. He held a hand out to her and gently smiled as he crouched. “Well hello there, little lady! You must be Akane.” At the mention of her name, she grinned wildly. “My name is Kiyotaka, your camp--”

 

Akane bit down as hard as she could on his hand, refusing to let her jaw slack even as Kiyotaka desperately tried (and failed) to shake her off. Kiyotaka, of course, was screaming in pain. Who knew such a little girl could have such sharp teeth?!

 

Thankfully, another voice cut through the screaming, this time sounding far quieter and nervous. “Um, excuse me? Is this Science Camp or…?”   
  
Akane waved her hands in dismissal, letting her jaw slack (which Kiyotaka took advantage of and shook her off) and she dropped to the ground. “No, silly! This is Gymnastic Camp. Gym-nas-tic!” 

 

“Wait, how do I know you aren’t lying?” The shy kid asked, glancing warily at her.   
  


“Easy, my mom said so! Unless she was lying. Again.” Akane turned back to Kiyotaka, who was nursing a wounded hand and one helluva bitemark.   
  


“Sorry about that hand by the way. Just exerting dominance, you know how it goes.”   
  


“...Right. And, uh, you must be Chihiro.” He offered his hand once more, though was clearly more hesitant this time. Despite his fear, he felt an overwhelming wave of relief when Chihiro simply shook it in return.   
  


“To ease your confusion, you two will be happy to know that Camp Campbell is both of th--”

 

Kiyotaka wheezed as his breath was knocked right out of him, for the bus had just crashed into him.  Turns out the reason why was because Hiyoko was trying to make her getaway and had pushed the wrong pedal. She grumbled “Stupid prepubescent legs!” as she tried to reach down from the seat and push the pedal with her arms while still trying to steer.

 

Izuru blinked, reaching his arm with a hook to grab the child by the hood. He plopped her down on the ground.

 

“Not today, child. Only one driving this bus is me.” said Izuru, pulling away from a rather scrappy wiggling Saionji. Kiyotaka rubbed his temples slowly, groaning in pain.

 

“Ugh.... Thank you, Quartermaster.”

 

Izuru shrugged. “You're on your own, now.” He took a bottle out of the pocket of his bloodstained jeans, and Kiyotaka couldn’t help but worry if Izuru noticed the poison warning on the bottle. Before he could say anything, the Quartermaster began to walk off.

 

  
“Going on break, be back for the bus at noon.”   


  
Kiyotaka gulped but then turned to the little girl in the orange hoodie. “Hiyoko, you are  _ not _ leaving my side for the rest of the day after that stunt you just pulled.”   
  


Saionji practically hissed in anger when she heard that horrible news. “We'll just have to see about that, camp man.”

  
Chihiro slowly edged his way over to Saionji, tapping her shoulder in curiosity.

  
“So what's your deal?”

  
  
Hiyoko sighed tiredly, stretching a hand out to put on Chihiro's shoulder. “I'm just a kid trying to survive out here, Chihiro.”   


  
Kiyotaka smiled brightly as he suddenly shuffled everyone back towards the camp. “Now let's go check out the camp, kids!”

 

* * *

“Now, the first stop on any good tour is the flagpole!” Kiyotaka blabbered enthusiastically.

 

“I can't help but give it the official Camp Campbell salute every time I see it.” He explained, doing the salute as he spoke. He motioned over to the building right beside it and continued talking.

  
“Beside the flagpole is our mess hall, which--” He glanced up again, and struck a salute faster than a marching band called to Attention

  
  
“Oh! My bad, sorry! I saw the flag again.” he giggled. He shook his head and started over.   
  


“Ahem..Beside the flagpole is our mess hall, which is connected to the Quartermaster Storage. It’s here that we'll serve meals, hold announcements, and occasionally take part in camp activities.” Kiyotaka brightly smiled again, facing towards Hiyoko once more.   
  


“C’mon, tell 'em just how much you love it, Hiyoko!”   
  


Saionji blankly stared at him before turning her head to the two on either side of her as she spoke. “See, that's the sad thing. He still actually thinks that I love it.”   
  


“And who wouldn't?” came Ishimaru’s reply in a sing-songy voice.

  
“Now, let's step inside and meet my co-counselor Mondo, who's in the middle of a camp activity right now!” He appeared rather giddy as he spoke, clearly eager to introduce him.   
  


“Oho man, you're gonna love him!” He said as he threw open the doors.   
  


“Gooood morning, Mondo!"   
“MOTHERFUCKER!”   
  


Much to Ishimaru's horror, the entire place as in utter chaos. There were many things wild about the scene, but the most prominent and obvious issue was that a kid with a bowl on his head was stuck to the ceiling fan (which was already going pretty fast). Mondo was  angrily throwing what appeared to be silverware from a large box he was holding at the fan, probably in hopes of knocking the kid down. It looked like a kid with a strange black hat was controlling the speed too, and he was snickering at what was happening. However, the kid stuck to the fan seemed far more enthusiastic about the situation than poor, poor Mondo. 

 

“Goooo! Crank it to high, I can take the G's!” The kid called out in a rather loud yell. The kid with the black hat moved to turn it to high, but Mondo halted  throwing his silverware to yell and point at the kid.

  
“Hoshi, you don't crank shit! Get down from there, Kaito!” Mondo’s tone was full of warning and anger, and all Ishimaru could respond with was “Oh dear!”

  
  
Chihiro looked a little scared and wildly confused. “W-What is going on here?”

  
  
Saionji turned to the boy in the green sweater, tone drop-dead serious. “I'm telling you, if we leave now, I can hotwire that bus.”    
  


Akane, however, had an entirely different reaction to the situation at hand. “This is amazing!” She laughed, tugging them both along by the hands as she ran headfirst into the chaos.  Ishimaru managed to successfully navigate through the kids and flick the fan’s speed dial, turning it completely off. Hoshi pouted and rolled his eyes, muttering “Buzzkill.” 

 

Kaito fell off with a thud and a grunt, groaning from the impact of hitting the floor. He still managed an “I’m okayy!” though,  giving a thumbs up to show he was fine.

  
Ishimaru quickly ran over to Mondo now that the main problem had been taken care of. “What the gosh darn heck happened here?”

 

Mondo put a hand to his forehead in exhaustion. “Ugh, Kaito’s just, y'know, pushing me to my limits again.” To this, Kaito retorted with “I will achieve space flight!” 

 

Mondo simply rolled his eyes upon hearing that. Ishimaru, however, tried to move past the situation at hand.

  
“Well, if it helps any, we have new campers to introduce and orientate!” Kiyotaka said as he stuck two pins on both of the newbies. Mondo groaned once more.   
  


“Jesus, that's right. Okay, let's... show them the video, I guess.”   
  


Kiyotaka started to pull the guitar he had strapped to his back over his shoulder.

 

“Actually, I was thinking I could play them that song I've been--”   
  


Mondo put a hand against Ishimaru's chest as if to hold him back, expression suddenly turning angry. “I’m gonna stop you, right there. No.” He turned around and began to walk off. “I'll get the laser disk.”   


  
“O-kay!” Ishimaru smiled, turning to all the other children who had stopped in their tracks to listen out of curiosity.   


  
“All you campers head over to the activities field for your afternoon sessions!”

 

Though there were many complaints, Hiyoko tried to slink off with the rest of them. However, the counselor caught her caught the hood and picked her up, moving her beside him once more. He let out a tsk, then scolded her.

  
“Uh-uh. Not you, Hiyoko. I said you were going to stay  by my side, and by golly I mean it.”

  
“Dammit.”   
  


“Will someone  _ please _ talk to me about Science Camp?  None of those kids looked too science-y.” Chihiro complained, fidgeting his hands anxiously.  Akane cocked her head to the side, reminiscent of an intrigued puppy. 

 

“What about that astronaut kid, though?”

  
  
“Astronauts, the wannabe jocks of the scientific community? Please.” he waved a hand in dismissal, rolling his eyes.

 

Mondo brought the dusty disc back, blowing as much dust off as he could before offering it to Ishimaru. 

  
“Don't you worry kiddos, this video will explain everything.” He turned around, grabbed the disc from Mondo, and his eyes were practically shining as he spoke.   


  
“It was put together by our founder, Cameron Campbell, back when I was an eager young camper just like yourselves!  He was an absolute legend-- oh, sorry,  _ is _ an absolute legend.”  He put his hands together in a hope-filled expression, almost as if he were massively daydreaming. “He’s a savvy businessman, extraordinary philanthropist, and one heck of an adventurer if I do say so myself.” 

 

As he continued to speak, though, the staircase to the attic suddenly dropped down. Out climbed a big buff man with gray hair wearing only a dirty tank top and striped underwear. He glanced like a deer caught in the headlights at both Mondo and the three kids, all of whom were watching him in stunned silence and confusion. He quickly climbed back up that ladder, making sure to get back up there as fast as he could. All the while, Ishimaru kept on talking. He was totally unaware of what just happened. 

 

“Oh, it's true,” he sighed, “Mr. Campbell doesn't often have time to come visit the camp anymore, what with him traveling the globe and, I'm assuming, saving lives. But! He'll always live on in our hearts and minds. It's like the man always said: We're here to have a great summer, and campe diem!”

 

He gripped the laserdisc he was holding in his hands as he stared into the distance wistfully.   
  


“Ahh, if only he were here now….”

 

Cameron exited the attic once more, but at least this time he was fully clothed. He put a large hand in Ishimaru's shoulder, causing the smaller man to jump a little.    
  


“I'm here now.”   
  


Ishimaru gasped loudly in surprise, dropping the laserdisc onto the floor. He vaguely registered the sound of it shattering as he squealed excitedly. “Mr. Campbell!? Wh-- what are you doing here, sir?”   
  


Cameron gave a hearty laugh, patting Ishimaru rather hard on the back. “Wellll, I'm certainly not hiding from any authorities if that's what you're thinking.”    
  


Ishimaru was really confused, though he still smiled as a “What?” slipped out of  his mouth.   
  


“Haha, come on, Taka!” said Cameron, grabbing both Mondo and Ishimaru in a bearhug. “You really think I'd miss the opportunity to welcome our new Camp Campbell campers to our camp?”   
  


“You have for years, sir.” Mondo deadpanned, trying his hardest to get Cameron to loosen his grip on him.   
  


“Hahaha! Oh Mandy, you slay me!”   
  


“It's... Mondo.”

 

“What did I say?”   


  
Akane decided to cut into the conversation. “Hey, buff guy? This  _ is _ Gymnastics Camp, right?”   
  


Chihiro glanced to Akane, then added, “Or is this really Science Camp? Because so far every attempt to answer our questions just raises more questions.”   
  


Saionji put on her best sarcastic smile, elbowing Chihiro roughly. “Hey, good for you! You're finally starting to catch on!”   
  


“Haha, don't worry kids!” laughed Cameron again, for what felt like the billionth fucking time. “These two will take you on a tour of our great camp and answer any questions you might have.”

 

Suddenly, the sound of tires screeching outside caused Cameron to freeze. When he saw what was outside the window (which, by the way, was a black car with two familiar agents stepping out) he quickly closed the curtains. He seemed much more nervous and rushed now when he spoke, shooing the group of people away from the window.

  
“In fact, we should go on that tour right now. All of us, together. I mean, away from this spot.”   
  


* * *

The group had made their way out the cabin via another doorway, and Kiyotaka blabbered on about how the camp was along the way. Eventually, the group found themselves standing in an area full of less-than-alright looking contraptions. Akane’s eyes widened in excitement whereas Chihiro’s knit together in concern.    
  


“W-what are those death traps supposed to be..?”

 

“Oh, don’t be silly, Chihiro!” Kiyotaka grinned, booping him on the nose. “Why, those are our camps, of course!”

 

“But they don’t look anything like a camp…?”

 

Kiyotaka shook his head. “Here at Camp Campbell, we pride ourselves on the variety of our curriculum.”   
  


“And what exactly is in a circulum?” Akane asked, not pronouncing the name right at all. Mondo sighed, answering for his co-counselor.

 

“We have a lot of things. We have programs for extreme sports, magic, theatre, knitting, art, other magic, behavior correction, and lots more stuff.”   


  
“How much more stuff?” the little girl asked, eyes narrowed.   


  
“Well I'm glad you asked, because I have a little song that I can sing--”     


  
“No.”   


  
“When Mondo's not around.”  

 

As the others continued to talk, Saionji slowly edged away from them, and when she was absolutely certain she was far enough away from the group to be considered “in the safe”, she ran like hell. 

  
“By the way, Mr. Campbell, now that you're here maybe we can discuss just exactly how we're meant to operate at this scale—”   
  


“Hey, is that kid trying to escape?” 

 

Sure enough, they had caught Saionji before she made it too far. The ground disappeared from under her feet as Taka managed to catch her by the waist.   
  


“Looks like exercising and stamina training isn’t as stupid as someone said, huh Saionji?”    


  
“....You are the bane of my existence.”   
  


Shifting her to be more comfortable to carry on his hip, Kiyotaka made his way back towards the campgrounds faster than usual. No more than a few feet away from the grounds did they hear a cry of anger and disbelief.   
  


“Pardon my language, but what the everloving hell is this?!”     
  


“Ah! I see you found it.”  Kiyotaka says, marching over to the spot Chihiro was standing in. Nearby was a very rugged looking science area, with wooden beakers and technologies of all things!

  
“That, my friend, is science camp!”   
  


“B-but but-- this isn't what I signed up for!” Chihiro looked very stressed, looking outraged. His expression turned dark as he tried to puff himself up and look more intimidating.   
  


“I just wanted Science Camp,” he cried, pointing an accusatory finger at Kiyotaka as his other hand crushed the glossy brochure, “not Science Camp and more! I don't want more!”   
  


“Well, that's why you should always read the fine print, sport!” Cameron butted in, pointing to the flyer Chihiro had crushed in his hands. Right under the word “Science” was a tiny, tiny word saying “and more!”.   
  


“See, right there. And more. Now you can't sue us!”   
  


“So, what? It's just some sort of Camp Camp?’” Akane pondered aloud.     
  


“Well... I mean, I wouldn't exactly call it out like that. But yes, I suppose it could be considered a ‘Camp Camp’.”

 

Chihiro couldn’t take it anymore. It wasn’t often that he got mad, but...   
  


“This is bullshit!” He tugged at his hair, looking desperate and cornered. He was slightly trembling, effectively making him look like a deer in the headlights. Every last soul on that campground stopped to watch what was going down. Saionji was impressed.   
  


“Woah, check out the balls on new kid!”     
  


“Where?” Akane looked down at her overalls in hopes of finding what Hiyoko meant, but she had no such luck finding what she was looking for.   
  


“Not you, dumbass! Chihiro over there!”

 

“Ohh, okay. I just thought you meant me since I-”

 

“Shh, listen!”   
  
“I don't know what kind of operation you think you're running, but I won't stand for it!  I'm a man of science!” He paced around angrily, waving his hands wildly in the air. “You think you can rummage together some outdated equipment and call it a laboratory!?”     
  


Mondo gave Chihiro a look of pity, then glanced back to the stand. “Look, kid, I know it's not the best, but--”    
  


“Stand down, Manolo. I'll speak to the children.” Cameron declared with a heroic pose, trying to act cool.   
  


“Kids, I'm going to be blunt and honest with you. When I opened Camp Campbell all those years ago, I had one goal and one goal only. To create the most popular and successful summer camp in the world!”  He shook his head sadly.   
  


“But times have changed. Things like video games, the internet, and ‘memes’ are ruining this great country of ours, and the children of today just aren't interested in a traditional summer camp.But this isn't a traditional country! So why settle for anything less?” 

 

Chihiro was going to comment on what sounded like an error then, but before any words could roll off his tongue and fall out of his lips, the founder continued to talk. 

  
“You've got two acceptable counselors, one hell of a Quartermaster, and endless possibilities here at Camp Campbell. And by God, as long as I'm here--”

 

That thought was ended as soon as a black, shiny car swerved around the “space camp” center and knocked it down. Two men in what appeared to be CIA gear hopped out of the car, trying and failing to shoot Mr. Campbell. He somehow dodged the majority of the bullets, though he didn’t escape entirely unscathed. A few of them did graze him, so he was bleeding in some places on his arms and legs. He hurriedly muttered “Code black, code black!” to his wrist watch, and the whirring of a helicopter could be heard nearby. How the fuck did that get there?

 

Within a matter of minutes, the helicopter was above the campers and a ladder fell down.     


 

“Well, look at the time. Gotta go!”   


  
“Mister Campbell, sir! Where are you going?” 

  
  
The nearest international waters, Taka. Have a great summer, kids, and campe diem!”   


  
When the men left to chase after Campbell and all was said and done, Akane had a toothy smile at the others. “He seems pretty nice.” 

 

Mondo, however, broke into a cold sweat. He too started shaking, staggering back a few steps. He clenched his teeth hard, and hissed, running to a less crowded spot of the campgrounds nearby. “Oh God it's coming back, the crippling anxiety and regret...!”   
  


“Uh, Mondo?  Are you alright?!” Kiyotaka worriedly ran after Mondo, trying to make sure he was going to be okay. 

  
All the while Izuru had just watched in boredom. Does anything ever impress the guy? Apparently not.    
  


“Well, time to be getting that there bus back to that there city.”    
  
Saionji’s expression hardened, pulling Chihiro closer to her. “Chihiro, that bus is our only chance out of here. Do you want to spend the rest of your summer at this godforsaken place? Or do you want to enjoy the sweet, sweet taste of freedom?”

 

Chihiro felt iffy, looking over to Mondo for some sort of sign. Surely if they were alright, he could bear staying here, right?   
  


“Why did I get a liberal arts degree?” Mondo cried, balled up in the fetal position on the dirt.

 

Nevermind.      
  
“Let's get the heck out of here.” He said, narrowing his eyes in response.   
  


“Makin' a break for it?” Akane asked curiously. “‘Cuz y’know, I can make a distraction for you if you need one.”   
  


“Why would _you_ help _us?”_ Hiyoko eyed her suspiciously, stepping back from her ever-so-slightly.  She didn’t think she should trust whatever this ball of dirt had up her sleeve.  
  


Akane simply shrugged with a lax smile. “I'm an agent of chaos.”     
  


She turned around, clearing her throat and licking her lips. Then, when she was fully ready...She yelled as loud as she possibly could.

 

“Hey Taka!”    
  


Hearing his name startled him and he jumped what felt like feet into the air, accidentally dropping Mondo from getting up. “Y-yes, Akane?”    
  


“How about you pick up our spirits with that stupid camp song you won't shut up about?”   


  
“Oh my...Well that's a great idea!” He grinned, pulling the guitar off his back strap once more.   
  


“Oh Jesus Christ no. Please, not  _ that  _ son-”    
  


But it was too late. Kiyotaka was already strumming at his guitar.

 

“Ooooohhh,     
  
“There's a place I know that's tucked away, a place where you and I can stay,     
where we can go to laugh and play and have adventures every day!     
I know it sounds hard to believe but guys and gals it's true, Camp Campbell is the place for me and--”   
  


 

Mondo interrupted Kiyotaka in the middle of his song. “The kids are gone.”

 

And true to his word, they were nowhere to be seen. 

* * *

  
  
Hiyoko was panting heavily, but she refused to let her little feet give out on her. “Look, there it is! The bus is in plain sight..!”

 

Chihiro and Akane were right beside him, though the other two were farther ahead than her. Chihiro looked back for a second and panicked even more so than he was earlier.     
  


“They're right behind us!”   
  


Ishimaru called out to the kids desperately, trying to get them to stop. “Hiyoko Saionji, get back here right this second! You are being an incredibly bad influence on our new campers!”   
  


“Never, you pig-faced rat!” 

 

“Hiyoko, hurry!” Akane called, turning back to make sure she hadn’t been caught. She did some quick thinking and took her pin off her overalls, tossing it at Kiyotaka’s face. Luckily, it startled him enough to come to an abrupt halt, but unluckily for him, Mondo didn’t react in time and crashed into him full force. Now both of them were in a tangled pile of limbs on the dirth path.  
  
  
Saionji hopped onto the bus with an air of pride surrounding her. Sneering, she declared “Remember this face, Taka, cause you'll never see it again! Ahahahah!”

 

The bus door closed, and Saionji and her two new friends tried to figure out how to work their escape. With some quick thinking, Saionji had decided that it would be best if Akane manned the wheel and Chihiro would hold the gas pedal. She herself would be responsible for making sure she used the breaks….however, only moments down the road, and they were rapidly approaching more trees past the Camp Campbell sign. Akane started to look worried, especially because for some unknown reason, the bus wheel refused to turn.

 

“AAHH, I THINK WE’RE GONNA CRAAAAASH!” She wailed, letting go of the wheel. And crash they did; they collided with the tree rather forcefully, and Chihiro was jolted back against the driver’s seat. The entire front of the bus had practically been bent in two, what with knocking the goddamned tree over and whatnot. Copious amounts of smoke poured out of the front of the rickety bus. He was a bit bruised from that alone, and Hiyoko had been sent tumbling backwards, hitting the aisle of the bus rather hard. Akane managed to come out the most unscathed since the drivers seat had a seatbelt...But the other two were in a tizzy. 

 

Hiyoko could barely register anything at the moment, and instead managed to pull herself up into the nearest bus seat wearily (though she was still very tired and her body was shakier than she liked, at least she managed to have the strength to do it. Right?). Such a simple action took so much energy out of the little girl, and she collapsed into the seat when her torso was mostly taking the seat up. She had to pull herself up the rest of the way, but her head hurt like the dickens so it would be best to rest for now. As she began to drift off, she could sort of make out what sounded like Chihiro’s crying; something about being stuck in the floorboard. Akane was trying to pull him out, but was ultimately unable to. They were both sobbing loudly.  _ This was a goddamned mess. _

 

And the world went dark.

 

 

It wasn’t long before the other two heard sirens blaring in the distance, gradually growing louder as the minutes passed on.   
  


* * *

  
  


“I'm getting real tired of having to come up here, Ishimaru.” The sheriff huffed, writing a ticket of sorts out for the accident report.    


  
“I know, Kirigiri..” He sounded absolutely embarrassed. It had taken forty minutes, but the responders managed to free little Chihiro from the floorboard and bring Hiyoko off the bus. During the rescue, Hiyoko didn’t wake up...but now, thirty minutes after she was off the bus, she was awake and groaning, rubbing her temples.

 

“Man...we were so close!”   
  


“W-Well, I mean in hindsight none of us really know how to drive.” Chihiro nervously stuttered, glancing back to the wreck. He’s never doing  _ that  _ again.   
  


Mondo put a hand on his hip. “Yeah, honestly Hiyoko, how far did you expect to make it? You’re a bunch of inexperienced kids drivin’ a goddamned bus.”     
  


Akane shrugged. “Imma be real, I just always wanted to drive a bus.”   
  


“And how well did that go for you?”

 

“Well, not very good.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Kiyotaka finished reading the ticket he was handed just as the sheriff left. Shaking his head sadly, he looked over to the kids in disappointment. “Well kids, I hope we all learned something today.”   
  


“Ohoooh, no. I hope YOU learned, Taka.  I hope you learned that before today, you only had one little bastard to deal with.  But now? Now you've got three.” She snaked her arms around the two kids beside her, turning them the opposite direction.   
  


“Let's go, guys. I'll take you to our tent.”   
  


“Woohoo!  This is gonna be awesome!” Akane cheered, eagerly racing ahead of the other two.   
  


Mondo sighed dejectedly. “This is gonna be awful.”   
  


“Oh, come on Mondo! Don’t be that way, just..Look at the bright side!  Hiyoko made not one, not three, but two new friends today!”   
  


 

 

Mondo couldn’t help but slap Ishimaru upside the head, eye twitching in anger as he did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was mostly verbatim, but i still hope you enjoy it!! I put alot of effort into this, and I'll continue to do so!! I'll be rewriting the main eps of the actual camp camp show alongside this and get the characterization down better, but I still hope ya enjoy!


End file.
